Bible Story Retellings
by 0189231
Summary: Short retellings of events from Jesus life.


Jesus Birth

Once upon a time, many years ago, there lived a woman, named Mary, who had just become engaged to a man named Joseph. One day, when Mary was at home, the angel Gabriel came to her and said, "Mary you shall have the son of God and name him Jesus." Mary was worried and confused but she knew that God would never do anything to harm her. When Joseph and Mary were arrived at Bethlehem for a census Mary was about to give birth! But when they searched all the inns no room could be found so Mary gave birth to the son of God in a stable. Jesus, the new born babe, was surrounded by animals in his first waking moments. Meanwhile in a field not too far from Bethlehem, shepherds were tending their sheep when an angel appeared and told them of the Messiah's birth. They rushed to worship their new savior Jesus, son of God. At the time of Jesus' birth a bright star appeared brighter then all the others in the sky signaling the Savior's birth. Two years later wise men (Magi) from all over the eastern countries came to worship and bring gifts to the new born king.

The Miracle of Loaves and Fish

By: John the Apostle

One day while I was watching Jesus preach to a crowd in a town near the sea, I looked up at the sky and saw that evening was growing closer; so I walked over to Jesus and told him that evening was near and it was time to send the followers home. Then Jesus told me that the crowds did not have to leave, and then Jesus took five loaves of bread and two fish and looked toward the sky and prayed to the Lord giving thanks he then broke the bread and told me and my fellow disciple to distribute it to the crowds. Now mind you he was not preaching to four or five people, there were over five thousand men and even more women and children! So I shared looks of disbelief with my friend Thomas, but we decided to humor him so we handed out the food and to our surprise the food kept appearing! We knew Jesus claimed to be the Son of God but this was our first real proof. From then on the miracles got bigger and more impressive but more of that to come.

The Sick Woman and the Dead Girl

One day when Jesus and his disciples were out walking a man came to them and said,"My daughter has just died. But come and put your hand on her, and she will live." So Jesus followed the man to his house. On the way to the man's house a woman who had been bleeding for twelve years and was very sick got up and touched Jesus cloak and thought to herself if only I can touch his cloak I will be healed so she went to Jesus and reached out to touch his cloak. She was healed immediately after. Jesus saw her and said, "Take heart daughter your faith has healed you." Then Jesus continued on his way. When he reached the man's home he stood beside the girl and said to all the people gathered around, "Go away the girl is not dead but sleeping." They all laughed at him, but soon the crowd had cleared out and he took the girl's hand and she got up. This miracle spread through out the land that Jesus can raise the dead.

The Widows Son

By: the widow's son

One day after working in the fields I started to feel sick and after that it just got worse. I kept going because I could not leave my poor mama to fend for herself. But sadly I could do nothing and I passed away. It broke mama's heart as she later told me. You must be wondering, what do you mean later you were dead. While I was dead until along my funeral procession a man stopped the procession his name was Jesus. We had heard of this man going around saying he was he son of God, I'm not sure I believed him before but now I do. He looking over saw mama sobbing and asked her "Who died kind woman" mama replied, "My only son." Jesus the opened my coffin lid and said "Young man get up." I at once felt feeling return to my body as I raised my confused eyes to my mama she burst into tears thanking my savior over and over again. After that I told all my friends to believe in Jesus, The son of God.

Water to Wine

One day Jesus and his disciples were at a wedding in Galilee, Jesus' mother was also in attendance. When the wine had run out Mary came to Jesus and said, "They have no more wine." And then she told the servants to do whatever Jesus asks of them. Jesus glancing around saw some jars like the kind used in the ceremonial washing. He called the servants to him and said, "Go get the jars and fill them with water." After the servants did this Jesus ordered them to ladle some of the water out and then deliver to the party's host. When the host received the wine and drank it he declared it some of the finest wine he had ever tasted. As the wedding progressed everyone had a fabulous time and went home happy. This was the first miracle Jesus performed in the town of Galilee. It also furthered the trust the disciples had in Jesus.

Raising Lazarus

By: Martha sister of Lazarus

One day my sister Mary and I were home when our dear brother Lazarus fell sick. We were scared for his health and wondered if he would live. So when he did not get better we called for our friend Jesus but he did not come he stayed away for many days, and in those days disaster struck Lazarus died. When Jesus came to the house Lazarus had been in his tomb for 4 days and my sister and I were in mourning. I said to Jesus, "If you had been here he would not have died." Jesus replied, "He will rise again for I am the resurrection and the life." We walked to Lazarus tomb and Jesus said, "Remove the stone." We did as he commanded and Jesus praying to his Father in heaven said, "Father, I thank you that you have heard me. I knew that you always hear me, but I said this for the benefit of the people standing here, that they may believe that you sent me." Then he did the impossible He called my brother forward and Lazarus came. He was alive and well! Many Jews had been gathered around watching Jesus and that day many began to believe in him.


End file.
